


Кот, который гуляет сам по себе

by Klea_Strix



Series: CM: Животные [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Post-Episode s3e02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О природе Аарона Хотчнера и его семье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот, который гуляет сам по себе

— Джеку нужно купить кошку или собаку, иначе он скоро превратиться в такого же ублюдка, что и твой бывший. Мальчика с малолетства нужно учить ответственности за других, чтобы он, как его любимый папочка, в будущем не бросил тебя на произвол судьбы.

Бросив эти злые слова, Джессика ушла, хлопнув за собой дверью. Она до сих пор была уверена, что это Аарон фактически выгнал жену и сына из дома, а не сами они ушли. Хейли так и не удалось переубедить сестру, что она ошибается, и что Аарон всегда был хорошим мужем и замечательным отцом их сыну, вот только работа из некогда романтичного юноши сделала его суровым неулыбающимся стражем порядка. Эта проклятая работа, на алтарь которой он положил свою семью, свое психическое и физическое здоровье. Хейли не могла забыть бессонницу мужа и ночей, когда ему снились кошмары, она просто не хотела с ним об этом говорить, не хотела знать подробностей. Сколько раз она уговаривала Аарона оставить эту безумную работу, уйти туда, где попроще, менее напряженно. Но как раз чувство ответственности, в отсутствии которого обвиняет его Джессика, заставляет его тянуть эту лямку. Теперь тянуть в одиночестве. Гидеон, которого Хейли в шутку называла настоящей женой Аарона, бросил команду, предал их, как она предала своего мужа. Она не знала, что именно там произошло, — да и не желала знать! — но, как ей казалось, могла понять Джейсона, который сломался, и не хотела видеть, как сломается сильный Аарон.

Чувствуя свою вину, она не запрещала редких встреч бывшего мужа с их ребенком, всегда давала Джеку трубку, когда звонил отец, даже если малыш только угомонился и уснул. Ей было приятно слышать, как теплеет голос Аарона, когда тот говорит с сыном. Это давало ей возможность не так остро ощущать свою вину за предательство, за то, что не смогла быть с ним в горе и радости, как обещала когда-то ему, себе и небесам.

Джессика этого не понимала и во всем винила Хотча. Вот и сейчас она разозлилась, когда Джек не захотел играть со своей теткой, все время спрашивая об отце. Аарон должен был заехать сегодня, но видно дела сложились не лучшим образом. Хейли это понимала, но не знала, как объяснить это маленькому ребенку.

Идея завести дома кошку как-то запала ей в душу. Когда они с сестрой были маленькими, их мама подобрала котенка на улице и принесла его своим девочкам. Верула была красивой и очень умной кошечкой и принесла в дом столько радости. Хейли помнила, что им с Джессикой не нужны были никакие игрушки, потому что у них была их Верула. Она напоминала Няню из «Питера Пена», она играла с детьми, по-своему опекала и оберегала их. Такой друг был бы полезен Джеку, он смог бы его отвлекать от мыслей о папе, точнее о его отсутствии. И брать нужно было не какое-то элитное животное, а такое же как Верула, с улицы.

Приняв какое-то решение Хейли никогда не откладывала его в долгий ящик. На следующий же день она, прихватив сына, отправилась в приют, чтобы подобрать пушистого компаньона. Одна из сотрудниц приюта, улыбчивая девушка по имени Джин, показывала ей кандидатов на «усыновление», рассказывая их печальные и не очень истории, о характере, личности, повадках каждого из этих котов, кошек и котят. Она говорила с таким увлечением, что Хейли просто заслушалась и не сразу она осознала, что Джека нет рядом с ней. Начав обеспокоено оглядываться по сторонам, она увидела его далеко впереди себя. Он сидел на коленях на полу и, просунув свои тонкие маленькие пальчики, пытался до кого-то дотянуться.

— Джек, никого не трогай, это может быть опасно, — заговорил в ней материнский инстинкт. Хейли подбежала к сыну и хотела поднять на ноги, но тот заупрямился.

— Не волнуйтесь вы так, — начала успокаивать ее Джин. — Он ничего не сделает вашему ребенку. Все животные у нас здоровы и проверены нашими специалистами, они не причинят вреда.

Только успокоившись Хейли смогла заставить себя нагнуться и заглянуть в клетку. Первое, что она увидела — огромные желтые глаза на черном фоне. Они смотрели внимательно и как-то пугающе спокойно. Пока она отвлеклась на разглядывание этого черного чуда, Джек уже снова просунул свои пальчики сквозь решетку и начал поглаживать пушистый хвост. Почувствовав прикосновение, кот отвел глаза от женщины и, выдернув хвой хвост из рук ребенка, тут же нежно пощекотал ему пальцы его кончиком. Джек счастливо рассмеялся.

— Кажется, ваш сын нашел себе друга, — снова улыбнулась Джин.

— А что вы скажете о нем?

— Это кот, ему лет пять-шесть, что для этих животных самый расцвет сил. Характер спокойный, если его не задирать, людям он не слишком доверяет, предпочитает наблюдать со стороны, а в руки не даваться, но детей любит. Может играть с ними, но вот ко взрослому не пойдет, даже когда очень голоден. Мы зовем его Сфинксом за его такой загадочный и отстраненный вид. А также за его аристократизм. Доктор Джордан говорит, что именно за это котам поклонялись в Египте и почитали их наравне богами.

— А как он к вам попал?

— Как и большинство других животных: его бросили. Хозяева видно уехали и оставили его в доме одного. Он охотился, ловил мышей, птиц, даже мелких змей. Мы нашли их останки в его логове. Он довольно одичал, ведя такую жизнь, и не сразу дался в руки. Пит, это офицер из отдела по охране животных, его три дня пытался отловить, но Сфинкс оказался хитрым.

— Все же не таким хитрым, раз его поймали.

— Его укусил гремучник, прямо на глазах у Пита. Он говорит, что это была эпическая битва.

— И кто победил?

— Сфинкс, конечно, он же выжил. Доктор Джордан говорит, что этот кот — настоящий боец. Так что, если вы возьмете его в дом, то можете уже не опасаться, никакая живность к вам не заползет.

— Я не думала, что у нас здесь водятся змеи, — тихо сказала Хейли, не желающая верить в подобное соседство.

— Змеи возятся везде, даже в Ирландии, хотя святой Патрик и изгонял их оттуда, — «успокоила» ее Джин. — Ну что, хотите посмотреть поближе на нашего героя?  
Не успела Хейли и слова сказать, как Джин уже открыла дверцу клетки, и оттуда появился большой пушистый кот. Его черная шерсть блестела и выглядела ухоженной.

— Вы сказали, что он в руки не дается, но ведь это богатство нужно вычесывать.

— Да, по возможности каждый день. У нас тут приходила дочка доктора Джордана, ей десять лет, так вот она его чесала. Она же и настояла, чтобы его не обривали. Сама разобрала все колтуны. У него остался лишь один выстриженный кусочек, еще не до конца зарос, с правого бока, где ему операцию делали. Но мы даем ему пищевые добавки, и он быстро восстанавливает свою шубу.

Сфинкс тем временем не стал отвлекаться на женщин, он с заинтересованным видом обошел Джека, по-прежнему сидящего на коленях. Словно не его выбирали, а он. Судя по всему, увиденное его удовлетворило, потому что он растянулся рядом с мальчиком и позволил тому наглаживать его спину и бока.

— Я же говорила, что он неравнодушен к детям. Смотрите, как они сразу поладили. Ну что, оформлять документы?  
Хейли хотела сказать, что она еще не приняла окончательного решения, но три такие разные пары глаз не позволили ей вымолвить ни слова: непонимающие сомнений карие глаза Джин, молящие глаза Джека и желтые, в которых она почему-то увидела презрение к ее страхам.

Домой они вернулись уже втроем. Джек лично внес коробку со своим новым другом в прихожую и выпустил его на свободу. Сфинкс, все с тем же показательно равнодушным видом, обошел дом, и, проигнорировав назначенное ему место, гордо удалился в спальню сына. Следующие часа два оттуда доносились только шипение и взрывы хохота. Первое время Хейли вздрагивала и неслась в детскую, чтобы посмотреть что случилось, но все воинственные звуки, что издавал кот, оказывались игрой. За все время он ни разу не выпустил когти. Наигравшись, Джек утомился и быстро заснул под мурчание свернувшегося под боком Сфинкса.

Уже давно Хейли не видела сына таким счастливым. Иногда ей казалось, что он не может ее простить за то, что они ушли от отца. Джессика не раз убеждала, что это глупости, и что мальчишка еще мелкий, чтобы понимать все происходящее между родителями, и что Хотч все равно не так часто бывал дома, чтобы Джек остро почувствовал свою брошенность. Но сердце Хейли все равно было не на месте, ей казалось, что ребенок стал более замкнут, менее счастлив. А может быть в ней говорило все то же проклятое чувство вины. Хотя в чем она была собственно виновата? В том, что не смогла выносить постоянное отсутствие мужа? Что временами она чувствовала себя его вдовой, а не женой? Что она не могла больше делить его с работой, с его командой, которая отчасти заменила ему семью? Она не могла даже рассказать подругам, что она ревнует своего мужа к его коллегам, и отнюдь не женщинам? Все это было неправильно. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Эти чувства разрушали и ее саму, и их семью. Расставание было лишь делом времени, и она сделала все, чтобы это произошло как можно безболезненнее. Но все равно было больно. И ей, и Аарону, и Джеку.

Хейли поправила одеяло на плечах сына и потянулась, чтобы согнать Сфинкса с постели. Но тот соскочил сам, но направился не к двери, а вскочил на комод, где удобно расположился между фотографий Хотча, которые Хейли расставила в комнате сына, чтобы тот не забывал, как выглядит его отец. И тут женщину поразило сходство в выражении глаз ее бывшего мужа и этого своевольного кота. Они оба смотрели на мир внимательно и несколько отстраненно, словно были заняты своими мыслями, но можно было быть уверенной, что они все видят, все замечают. И как Сфинкс был для Хейли незнакомцем, так и Аарон остался для нее такой же загадкой, которую она так и не разгадала до конца. И вот теперь на мучивший ее вопрос «Кто ты, Аарон Хотчнер?» замаячил ответ.

— Вот ты какой, Аарон, — сказала она, всматриваясь в серьезное лицо мужа. При звуках ее голоса Сфинкс только ухом повел, и Хейли показалось, что желтый глаз как-то хитро блеснул. — Что же, дикая тварь из дикого леса, ты гуляешь один, где тебе вздумается, и место для тебя не имеет значения. Ты нам не друг и не слуга. Ну и ступай, гуляй, где знаешь, — вспомнила женщина слова из недавно читанной сыну сказки. Бросив еще один взгляд на спавшего спокойным сном сына, она выключила свет, и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. На душе у нее стало спокойнее.


End file.
